A Simple Sentence
by EternalxRain
Summary: What if Kanda had a childhood friend that came with him to the black order as an exorsist? What could happen? Note: Kanda may seem a bit OOC, but this is my first story, comments are strongly encouraged.


Kirihara Yatsuki

17

February 4th

Likes: Chinese food

Dislikes: Too many to name

Nickname: Tsuki-chan or Chibi (Only Kanda calls him that)

Personality:

Good points: Nice to animals and animals only (Humans not included)

Bad points: Sadistic, cold and merciless

Quotes: I won't play up to anyone, I won't be led astray by anything, and I simply just place myself in a clear space.

Description: Yatsuki seems to be a very heartless person, but if you can get through his ice wall. He is the nicest person you can ever imagine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirihara

**I was walking down the hallway to get to the cafeteria, when I was stopped by something.**

"**You're blocking the way, Chibi." Kanda said. **

**I twitched. My name was Yatsuki, NOT Chibi. I am NOT short!**

"**Yuu-chan, what did you say?" I asked, left eye twitching.**

"**I said. You're blocking the way. CHIBI." He envisaged the word "Chibi"**

"**That's it!****" I said, while imagining him hovering off the ground and above the stairs.**

**As he started floating, I walked down the stairs. **

"**Hey Chibi!! Put me down right now! I'll kill you!" He yelled. I just smiled.**

"**But then, if I don't put you down. You can't do anything, so…" I said in a very innocent voice.**

"**Put. Me. Down. Chibi." He said through gritted teeth. I guess I'm that annoying…**

**"If you apologize, I'll let you down." **

"**No way!" **

"**Ok then, Ja ne." **

**I deactivated my innocence, while walking into the cafeteria. I smiled not just any normal smile. My evil one, luckily no one saw it. Except Jerry-san who was used to me dropping Kanda down the stairs because, Kanda always asks Jerry-san for ice after he falls down.**

"**Tsuki-chan… was it you, the culprit of this incident?" Jerry-san asked me pointing at Kanda, who was sitting on a bag of ice, glowering at me.**

"**He deserved it." I said matter-of-factly. Jerry-san sighed.**

"**If you two are going to fight, take it outside." He said. **

"**I'm hungry, the usual order." I said changing the subject quickly.**

"**Ok, ok. I'm on it. Please wait." Jerry-san said sighing again.**

**I sat down on an empty table with my food, which is quite a lot. Well, I have parasite type innocence. This also means that my life would be shortened, which is really OK with me. Since lots of exorcists are KIA (Killed in action.), I guess I won't live very long. To tell the truth, I really envy those who have weapon type innocence, they get to live longer. But I also enjoy having parasite type innocence too; it sort of makes me special, because God has chosen me to be his anti-akuma weapon. **

**I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around. In front of me stood a huge pile of food with legs, I was about to turn around when it started speaking.**

"**Excuse me, can I sit here? All the other tables are full." It said.**

"**Whatever." I said while turning around.**

**The pile of food settled on the spot beside me. A person was revealed it was a boy with white hair, and silver eyes. I looked back at my food, and started eating again, slowly.**

"**My name is Allen Walker, I'm new. What's your name?" Allen asked me.**

"**Kirihara Yatsuki." I replied, so he'll leave me alone. But sadly, he didn't.**

"**Whoa! That's a lot of food you're eating!" Allen exclaimed. **

"**He's parasite type like you, stupid Moyashi. Use your brain for once." A voice said behind me. By the tone, I guessed it was Kanda, so I turned around.**

"**So, you came here to get your ass kicked again?" I asked casually, a smile danced across my lips.**

"**Hmph. My ass you're right." He said glaring.**

"**No one would want to hear about your ass, Yuu." I said.**

"**Y-you're a guy?" Allen stuttered.**

"**I don't blame you Moyashi-chan! Tsuki-chan here does look like a girl!!" An annoyingly cheerful voice said behind me, while slipping its hands around my waist. It was Lavi.**

"**Lavi let me go. I know you're gay, but I'm not. I'm straight." I said calmly.**

"**But Tsuki-chan, don't you like Yuu-chan?" Lavi said with his innocent voice, which is unbearably wicked.**

"**As a best friend, I do. As a lover, he ticks me off too much. And plus, I go for pretty girls, not pretty boys." I said looking at Kanda, who did nothing at first, but then he though for a while what I said was about. Then, he realized that I called him pretty boy, he pulled out Mugen, and pointed it at my face.**

"**Chibi…Any last words." He said dangerously. **

**I flicked his forehead with my finger.**

"**That's it, a flick on the forehead." I said. He started slashing at me. **


End file.
